


Kara's Careless

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS two sentence fiction. Supergirl's eyes widened after she defeated a villain.





	Kara's Careless

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes widened after she defeated a villain. She remembered how careless she was as she viewed the injured Reverend Amos Howell wincing and scowling at her due to the villain knocking him down earlier.

THE END


End file.
